


An Unexpected Love

by milkandtea



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst?, Beomgyu is an oblivious boy, Beomgyu is just clingy and annoying and bothers Taehyun a lot, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Taehyun dislikes Beomgyu more though, Taehyun's POV, i need more tags, possible swearing so look out for that ig, soobin is a good hyung, they aren't really enemies tho, they just dislike each other at first, this is a meet-ugly, what even is tagging, what is that, yeonjun is also a good hyung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandtea/pseuds/milkandtea
Summary: "You know, this whole thing is your fault anyway.""And?""And it's your fault that we're in a holding cell waiting for our friends to come and bail us out!"OrBeomgyu may have accidentally gotten a stranger (Taehyun) into some trouble and the rest of the story just unfolds from there.





	1. Holding Cell

**Author's Note:**

> lmao so I know that I was supposed to post this last week Friday, but it just didn't happen and I am so sorry. It Started With Ramen should hopefully be updated sometime next week. Anyway, this is a taegyu fic! I thought that I was loyal to soogyu and soogyu only, but another ship decided to worm its way into my brain and this was born. Enjoy! :)
> 
> P.S. I still have yet to look over this and revise it so if there are any mistakes that's my bad and I would like to apologize in advance. Oh, and I talk about South Korean Won in here, but idk if the money converter I used was right, but I'll just stick to what I already have. Sorry if it's inaccurate. I used like three different converters and just used what the last website told me.

Beomgyu taps on the metal bench with his eyes closed, making a beat of his own as he's been doing so for the past few minutes. Taehyun, sitting a few feet away from the older boy, glares at him. "Excuse me, but do you mind?"

Without looking at Taehyun, Beomgyu shrugs. "Nope. I don't mind one bit." The tiniest hint of a smirk sits on his lips and Taehyun finds himself hating it so he takes off his shoe and throws it at Beomgyu who's eyes open and narrow once the shoe hits him. "May I ask what the hell that was for?"

"For being annoying," Taehyun deadpans. "And can I have my shoe back?"

Beomgyu scoffs, "You _threw_ it at me. If you want it back then you can come and get it yourself."

"You know, this whole thing is your fault anyway," Taehyun points out as he moves closer to Beomgyu and reaches for his shoe, but Beomgyu grabs it first, standing up and holding it above his head.

He raises an eyebrow. "And?"

"And it's your fault that we're in a holding cell waiting for our friends to come and bail us out.”

Beomgyu physically deflates. "Right. I, uh, suppose that you have a point there." He lowers his arm. "Here's your shoe."

* * * ♡ * * *

_Taehyun exited the convenience store._ Stupid sick Kai, _he thought to himself. If he wasn't such a good friend then he wouldn't have left his house at one in the morning to pick up medicine for him, but he was a good friend. A great one, actually. So here he was walking down a street, which strangely, consisted of no street lamps._

_As he was turning a corner someone ran into Taehyun, knocking him to the ground with a loud, 'THUMP'. Out of reflex Taehyun closed his eyes, squeezing them shut, too afraid to open them because a murderer might be on top of him, waiting for Taehyun to open his eyes so that they could kill him._

_"Please don't kill me!" he had blurted and whoever landed on top of him busted out laughing._

_"What in the world are you talking about, cutie?"_

Cutie? What kind of murderer was this?

_Taehyun slowly opened his eyes to see that no, he wasn't being murdered, but instead was underneath a boy with pretty blond hair. He was wearing a white headband, pushing his hair up in a way that made it look extra fluffy and there was something white on his cheek as well. Paint, maybe? Or…_ oh my god, _Taehyun realized,_ He could be a drug addict and the white stuff on his face is meth or whatever other drug it might be because how should he know? He doesn't do drugs.

_After a minute of internal panicking and staring at the blond, Tahyun asked, "Uh, w-who are you?"_

_The boy smiled. "The name is Beomgyu. And you are?"_

_"I'm… not going to tell a stranger my name. Now, get off of me." Taehyun shoved the boy off of him (a tad bit harsh, but that didn't matter at the moment since his back hurt like hell after falling)._

_Beomgyu stood up, holding out a hand for Taehyun to take. "Can I help you up?"_

_Ignoring the gesture, Taehyun got up on his own, pushing Beomgyu’s hand away. "I don't need any help, thank you very much." He brushed himself off and picked up the bag with Kai's medicine in it. Why was this even happening to him? Taehyun is a good person so why, out of all the people in the world, was this happening to him?_

_Taehyun was about to walk away when he had heard someone call out, "I saw him run this way!" and he turned to see where the voice came from, only to see blue and red lights coming around the corner of the street._

_Beomgyu grabbed Taehyun's arm and pulled him in the opposite direction of where the voice and lights were coming from, dragging him into an alley and that's when it finally hit Taehyun._

_Beomgyu was running from the cops. He really was a druggie and now Taehyun was going to be held as a hostage or something so that the police would let him go and-_

_"Dead end."_

_"W-What? What are you talking about?"_

_"It's a dead end."_

* * * ♡ * * *

Taehyun glanced at his watch again. It's almost two and Soobin _still_ wasn't there yet. Out of curiosity, he stands up and knocks on one of the holding cell bars to get the guards attention and asks, "How much is the bail?"

The guard doesn't look up from his magazine as he says, "1,169,711 won." (1,000 in U.S dollars - well, it should be, anyway).

That is _a lot_ of money. "Um, may I make another call, sir? It would be to the same person, of course. I just need to tell them the cost of the bail."

The guard shrugs. "Go for it."

Taehyun walks back over to the payphone in the cell and puts in a few coins, dialing Soobin's number in which the older boy answers instantly. "Taehyun! Are you doing okay in there?"

"I'm fine, but are you almost here yet, hyung?"

"Um, yeah, you see, when you called me you didn't mention which station you were at so I've just been driving around and going to random stations asking if there's a Kang Taehyun since I couldn't call you back."

"I'm at the fifth station, hyung."

"Really? That's great! Station five was going to be my next stop anyway. So, I'll see you in about ten minutes then."

"Okay.” Taehyun pauses, worried about the next thing that he would have to tell his beloved hyung. “I just have to tell you one more thing."

"And what might that be?"

"The cost of the bail… it's a lot, hyung."

"Well, how much is it?"

"1,169,711 won."

Silence. One beat, two beats. "I… I can handle it. Don’t worry, Taehyun."

"I'll pay you back. I promise."

"See you soon." And Soobin hangs up.

Taehyun places the phone back on it's hook and makes his way back over to where Beomgyu is now laying down on the bench. Pushing the blond aside, Taehyun says, "Move. You're taking up the whole bench."

"Sit somewhere else then," Beomgyu mutters although he knows that this bench is the only place to sit other than the cold and dirty floor.

Not even meaning to, Taehyun snaps at the blond. "Listen up, you jerk. You're going to scoot over and tell me what you did, why you decided to bring me into this and why the bail is so high or so help me I will-"

"Vandalism."

It takes Taehyun a few seconds to process what Beomgyu had just said. "Vandalism?"

"Yes, vandalism,” Beomgyu confirms. “Art to me, but vandalism in the eyes of others."

"So no drugs then?"

"Uh, no?” Beomgyu sounds genuinely offended and he sits up. “Do I look like a druggie to you?"

Taehyun smirks. "Druggies can come in many different forms and shapes these days and you very well might just-"

"The answer is no. I definitely do _not_ look like one." Then he pats the spot on the bench next to him, silently asking Taehyun to take a seat and listen to him. He starts as soon as the younger boy sits down. "I'm an artist. It's my passion. I'm pretty famous around the streets and well, this is my first time being caught which I only got caught because I ran into you-"

"Are you trying to blame this on _me_?" Taehyun immediately assumes that that’s what the older boy is implying.

Annoyed with the assumption, Beomgyu rolls his eyes. "I'm not _trying_ to do anything, you ass! Just hear me out, okay? I panicked after bumping into you because I didn't want the cops to think that it was you who was vandalizing that building because then I would feel bad that someone else got blamed rather than me, so I took you and ran. I thought that it was better that the both of us got caught rather than me leaving you behind for the cops. I was trying to be considerate."

"You have a very funny way of showing it," Taehyun says before quietly adding on, "But thank you, I guess. For the explanation part, anyway. Not for getting me into a holding cell and also-" he clears his throat. "For your clarification, I am _not_ an ass! I can't believe that you would call me that after putting up with you in this cell for the past hour. Do you know how hard it’s been for me?”

"I don’t know nor do I care. Plus, you called me a jerk first, so I assumed that name calling was okay."

"You assumed wrong, idiot."

"Idiot? You little- you really wanna fight me or something, don't you?"

"Let's be honest here, Beomsoo-"

"BeomGYU, actually. It's nice to know that you care enough to use my name. Most of it, anyway."

Choosing to ignore Beomgyu's comment, Taehyun finishes what he was going to say. "You are totally _not_ a fighter. That much is obvious."

"That mouth of yours is going to get you in some real trouble someday soon."

"Yeah, yeah, but not in trouble with _you,_ that's for sure. You wouldn't be able to do anything."

"You-"

"I'm here!" Soobin comes into the station with a loud 'BANG' making the entrance door hit the wall. "I have the bail money and I'm here for Kang-"

"Don't say my name!" Taehyun yells at Soobin before he can say anything else. "This idiot here doesn't deserve to know it." He points at Beomgyu.

" _You_ don't deserve to know my name, but sadly it seems that I've already told you it, so…" He trails off and looks down at his feet, his hands fidgeting with each other.

"Exactly, so it doesn't even matter. You don't need to say a single thing because you are currently irrelevant."

Beomgyu opens his mouth to speak up again, but Taehyun beats him to it, turning back to face Soobin. "Hyung, get me out of here already."

* * * ♡ * * * 

"I can't even _believe_ that he had the audacity to-"

"Why don't we take a break from talking about that Beom guy then, hm?” Soobin smiles kindly as he looks at a riled up Taehyun sitting in the passenger seat of his car. “Of course, it's just a suggestion."

"Ah, sorry, hyung. I'm not trying to talk about him so much. He just really got on my nerves and I rarely ever meet people who actually _bother_ me like how he did! I'm the infamous unbothered Kang Taehyun, but all this guy has to do is look at me and I wanna sock him right in his really nice looking face with that boopable nose and-"

Soobin lets out a giggle at the use of the word ‘Boop-able’ which isn’t even a real word. "You like him."

"Please. Me? Like someone that I just met? Plus, _him?_ ” Taehyun makes a strange gagging noise and pretends to throw up. “How low do you think my standards are, hyung?"

"I'm just saying that if you don't claim him then I will." Soobin shrugs. “He was good looking, after all.”

"Well hopefully I won't be seeing him anytime soon, and if I do then I'll be sure to let you know so that you can make him yours because I don't want him."

"So, you weren't attracted to him even a little bit?" Soobin continues to prod.

Taehyun shakes his head. "Sure, he was good looking, but his personality is a BIG no. He's all yours. Besides, he's a graffiti artist. He vandalizes stuff and that basically makes him a criminal, hyung." Taehyun turns in his seat to face Soobin. "Do you _really_ want to date a criminal?"

Soobin thinks about it for exactly one second before nodding. "If he's a cute criminal then yeah, and the criminal that we're talking about _is_ cute. And according to what you said, tonight was his first time getting caught and having to go to a station, right?”

"So think about it!” Taehyun exclaims. “How many times has he had to run away from the cops?"

"Art is his passion though, and graffiti is a type of art. I consider it one, anyway. I know a lot of other people don't, but honestly, I for one like graffiti. It has its own kind of beauty and the artists find a way to change a simple and boring wall to a beautiful one with meaning."

"You make vandalism sound deep when it's not. You just over analyze it like you do with everything, searching for a deeper meaning in everything you see when there’s nothing there at all.”

"No, I don't! What I'm saying is actual facts. Open your eyes a little and you’ll see what I see.”

"Well, let me tell you a little fact then, hyung. Don't get involved with Beomgyu. He’s not safe. He seems like the dangerous type that you should stay away from." Taehyun is serious now. “It's unlikely that we'll run into him again, but even so, just don't, alright?"

Soobin sticks out his tongue at the younger boy and winks. "No promises, Tae.”


	2. To Forgive Or Not to Forgive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to make this chapter longer, but it just didn't work out so this is it. Also, this isn't proof read and any mistakes that you see will be fixed within the next few days. Btw, half of this was written in an airport and the other half was written while I was in a car and I was like, half asleep the whole time.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> Side note: the time stamps on the texts in this fic is a different format from I.S.W.R.'s time telling format. Oh, and I won't be doing summaries for this fic either.

It was ten in the morning and Taehyun continued to lay in bed, his phone repeatedly going off. Groaning, he finally rolls over to check it out.

**Cutie Hyuka**

**09:49**

**Cutie Hyuka:** Taehyunnie!!

R u up yet?

I'm pretty sure that this is the earliest I've ever woken up on a weekend

btw I'm not sick anymore

thanks for getting me the medicine I needed

**09:55**

**Cutie Hyuka:** r u up now?

whatever

I'm just gonna spam you then

Trash Bin hyung wouldn't tell me what happened to u

will u pleaseeeeeeee pleaseeeeeeeee tell me?

I wanna know what happened

**10:02**

**Cutie Hyuka:** I just can't stop thinking about it

WHY WERE U IN JAIL TAEHYUN?????

DID U DO DO SOMETHING ILLEGAL??

OMG

DID U STEAL THE MEDICINE FOR ME?

if ur broke just tell me

I wouldn't have asked u to get me the medicine then

**10:04**

I've been up for the last thirty minutes and let me just tell you that you're SUPER ANNOYING

And I'm not broke

I'm richer than you

**10:04**

**Cutie Hyuka:** me?

annoying and broke?

AS IF

I am the best and richest person that u have ever met!

so will u tell me what happened now?

**10:04**

No

**10:04**

**Cutie Hyuka:** but don't u love me??

**10:04**

No

And also, I wasn't in jail

Just a holding cell

There's a difference

**10:05**

**Cutie Hyuka:** not by much

u were basically in jail for whatever length of time u were in there

**10:05**

This conversation is now over

Goodbye.

**10:05**

**Cutie Hyuka:** love u 2!! <3 <3

don't forget about our plans w/ Soobin hyung later!!!

* * * ♡ * * *

Taehyun really didn't want to be here. He always felt like a third wheel when he hung out with Kai and Soobin even though they're all close friends, but here he was anyway, third wheeling behind the tall black-haired duo as they go from store to store.

After about an hour of shopping, Soobin says, "Guys, I'm hungry. Can we please go to the food court and get Panda Express?"

"Okay," Kai replies. "But Taehyun has to order."

Taehyun glares at the boy for a few seconds before sighing, "Because I care about your health and I want to make sure that you guys are eating enough, I will go order, but you owe me, Kai."

"Aw, Taehyunnie cares in such a passive aggressive way," Kai coos while Soobin snickers behind him.

"Do you wanna die?" Kai and Soobin instantly shut up the moment Taehyun threatens them. "That's what I thought. Go pick out a table. I'll be there after getting our food."

Taehyun then leaves to order, bringing the bag with food over to the table that Kai and Soobin chose. "Eat up."

"Gladly." Soobin grins as he starts taking the boxes of food out. Halfway through their meal Soobin's eyes go wide as he looks at something in the distance.

Taehyun begins to ask, "Um, hyung, what are you-"

Soobin squints his eyes. "Isn't that-"

"Soobin!" Somebody yells and suddenly Soobin is being hugged by some boy with silver hair. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"We saw each other last week, Yeonjun hyung." Soobin returns the hug, loosely wrapping his arms around the other boy - Yeonjun.

"Ah, is this _The_ Yeonjun that you've mentioned before?" Kai asks, his eyes full of wonder and excitement. Yeonjun and Soobin let go of each other, Soobin nodding.

"Yep. Kai and Taehyun, meet Yeonjun." Soobin gestures at the silver haired boy. "And Yeonjun hyung, meet Kai and Taehyun." He then gestures at the two boys sitting down. "Are you, perhaps, here with someone n-"

"Oh, I'm here with-" Yeonjun turns to look behind himself. "-where is he?" He spins in a full circle before saying, "There he is." He smiles fondly at the person he came with, so out of curiosity Taehyun twists in his chair and-

"Beomgyu hyung!" Kai gets out of his chair to jump on the blond boy running over to the table.

"Oh. Small world, huh?"

"Yeah. It's a _really_ small world," Soobin says as he looks over at Taehyun whose mouth is open and eyes are wide.

Quietly, Taehyun leans over the table to get closer to Soobin and asks, "Kai knows that guy?"

"I guess so?"

"And you've never heard of him before?"

"No. Kai doesn't talk about his other friends. He probably goes to the same private school that Yeonjun hyung attends."

"What am I supposed-"

"Ah… Kang?"

Taehyun squeezes his eyes shut, hoping that this is all just a really, _really_ bad dream, but again comes the soft voice. "Kang." So Taehyun slowly turns around, a scowl already on his face.

"Do you need something, Beomgyu?"

Kai, who's still clinging onto Beomgyu, glances between the blond and Taehyun. "Uh, you two already know each other?"

"Not exactly…" Beomgyu says, not making eye contact with anyone.

"He's the reason why I was in a holding cell at two in the morning." Taehyun doesn't mean to sound so angry, but that's how it comes out anyway.

Nobody says anything for a few minutes, Kai, Yeonjun, and Soobin giving each other certain looks that say it all until Beomgyu speaks up, "Um, if I may, I would like to apologize to both Kang and Soobin. Kang for getting him sent to the station, and Soobin for being the reason that you had to go and pick up Kang at a time like that." He looks at Taehyun. "Could we possibly start over, Kang?"

Taehyun sits there, confused. What happened to the snarky boy from way earlier this morning? He was ready to fight Taehyun before and now he was sincerely apologizing to not _only_ him, but to Soobin too. "We should go," he says instead, gathering the trash. "I have family plans tonight."

"You didn't have them five minutes ago." He hears Kai mutter under his breath and sends him a glare as a sign for him to shut up if he still wants to live. "Uh, he's right though. We should get going. His parents are strict on time and stuff."

"Right." Soobin stands up. "I'll call you later, hyung and um, Beomgyu, I accept your apology even though it wasn't needed. I didn't mind having to pick up Taehyun." He immediately covers his mouth, realizing that he had just said Taehyun's name when Beomgyu wasn't supposed to know it. "I mean Kang. I didn't mind having to pick up Kang."

"We're leaving now." Taehyun walks out of the mall as fast as he can, but a hand catches him by the wrist before he can reach the front doors and he turns around to snap at Soobin or Kai, but it's neither of them. "Beomgyu."

"Tae- I mean, Kang," The blond corrects himself. "If you change your mind later, let me know, okay?" He slides a napkin into Taehyun's jacket pocket. "This doesn't mean that we have to be friends or anything, but if I don't hear from you by tomorrow night, I won't hold it against you. I get it. I do. And I'm sorry."

Taehyun pulls his wrist out of Beomgyu's grip. "Don't call me Kang."

* * * ♡ * * *

Taehyun rolls over in his bed for the seventh time in the last five minutes. He can't fall asleep and it's all Beomgyu's fault. Every time that he closes his eyes he sees a sad looking Beomgyu apologizing to him or a super good looking Beomgyu in circular specs because damn he looks good in them. Why did he even have to wear specs today?

Reluctantly, Taehyun gets out of bed and walks over to his laundry basket, taking out the jean jacket that he wore to the mall earlier. He reaches into the front pocket and pulls out the now crumpled up napkin and unfolds it, trying to uncrumple it as best as he can. Surprisingly, the numbers on the napkin are still easy to decipher and so Taehyun starts a new chat and types in the number as well as a new contact name.

**Idiot Jerk Face**

**00:57**

You're forgiven.

Not even five minutes later Taehyun's phone vibrates.

**01:00**

**Idiot Jerk Face:** (*˘︶˘*).。.:*♡

**01:00**

I take it back

You're not forgiven

**01:00**

**Idiot Jerk Face:** wait no!!!

please give me a chance!

I really am sorry

(,,Ծ‸Ծ,,)

Taehyun sighs, a small smile on his lips because Beomgyu _really_ wants to be forgiven, doesn't he?

**01:01**

Fine

You're forgiven

Again

But send something dumb like that again and you won't be forgiven

Understand?

**01:01**

**Idiot Jerk Face:** yessir, Kang, sir

I mean, Taencnznzksknfmfkd

cutie

right

that's what I'll call you

**01:01**

…

?

**01:01**

**Idiot Jerk Face:** what?

you told me not to call you Kang

**01:02**

So what did you put as my contact name then?

**01:02**

**Idiot Jerk Face:** you really want to know?

**01:02**

I don't REALLY want to know

I just want to know

**01:02**

**Idiot Jerk Face:** fine

but no take backs on forgiving me!!

**01:02**

...

Fine

**01:03**

**Idiot Jerk Face:** qt Kang

**01:03**

Good night

Bye.

**01:03**

**Idiot Jerk Face:** don't lie to yourself

we both know you like the name and that's okay

**01:04**

Shut up and go to sleep

Thank you

And good night

Sleep tight

And PLEASE let the bedbugs bite.

**01:04**

**Idiot Jerk Face:** there are no bedbugs in this CLEAN household for your information

but good night

sleep well

and if you could kindly just not ever wake up, that would be nice (～o～)~zZ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaoooooooo is this story progressing okay?? Anyway, thank you for reading!!! Let's hope for another update next week!
> 
> Buckets of love for my readers 💜💜💜💜💜

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooooo, was this like, okay?????? I don't really know how to portray taegyu, but I feel like this would totally happen to them. Also, is this title okay? I didn't know what to call it so... Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed! <3
> 
> Comments are always welcomed btw :)
> 
> Side Note: It is currently 3 AM where I live and I should probably go to sleep, but nope. I'm doing this instead because it's either this or eat something and I can't eat because I already brushed my teeth so I really only have one option anyway. Okay. Good night then. Or good morning too. Or good afternoon or good evening. Bye now.


End file.
